wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Astronomican:Poradnik ogólny
Edycje pozwalają na rozbudowę, poprawę i upiększenie artykułów. W tym celu korzystamy z edytora. Są zaś 3 edytory: Klasyczny Wizualny, Źródłowy i VisualEditor. centre|900px|Tu klikacie by włączyć Edytor o którym wspomniałem Słowem wstępu nie polecam VisualEditora oraz Źródłowego, zawsze używajcie Edytora Klasycznego, gdyż jest on łatwiejszy w obsłudze. Powinien być ustawiony jako domyślny, jeśli jednak nie to jak go włączyć? Kliknij na strzałkę obok przycisku "edytuj" (patrz obrazek wyżej), a potem wybierz "Edytor Klasyczny". Nagłówki Ważna sprawa. Dzięki nim możesz podzielić artykuł na kilka części, w ten sposób wygląda ładnie, jest czytelny, no i oczywiście wydaje się dłuższy :). Jest on umieszczony na pasku i jeśli rozwinie się, wyłonią się cztery typy akapitów, czyli: Rozdział, Podrozdział itd. Warto by np. krótki rozdział o jednostce posiadał chociaż jeden-dwa nagłówki. A jeśli zabieramy za długi artykuł, przykładowo Kampania albo Regiment, warto używać także wspomnianych podrozdziałów. Spis treści utworzy się sam. |Tu podaję przykład| Historia Powstanie W 32 milenium thumb|376px|Zaznaczone gdzie szukać nagłówków Dokładnie Coś tam coś tam coś tam i coś tam napisane. Ładnie i przejrzysto niż gdyby pisać bez nich :) Tekst Najważniejszą rzeczą w edytowaniu tekstu są Linki. Pozwalają one na przekierowanie czytającego na inną stronę. Po co dokładnie są? Aby czytelnik czytając np. "I wtedy Gwardia Imperialna" mógł dowiedzieć co to właściwie jest Gwardia. Innymi sprawami są pogrubienie i kursywa. Tego chyba nie trzeba tłumaczyć, jeśli miało się informatykę w szkole. Pokrótce pogrubienie służy do podkreślenia ważnego fragmentu w tekście, bądź początku zdania (np. 'Obrońca -' jednostka Eldarów) Poradnik linki.PNG|To jest przycisk Linkowania Poradnik Kursywa.PNG|To jest przycisk Kursywy Poradnik - pogbrubiee.PNG|To jest przycisk Pogrubienia Źródła Jedna z najważniejszych rzeczy na tej wiki. Jako że Warhammer 40 000 to obszerny świat, trzeba wiedzieć skąd brało się informacje na temat danej pracy. Ważne, by to nie były źródła po których oczy szczypią (Internet, google) tylko rzetelne: Kodeks Nekronów ed. 6, Książka pd. "Wojny na Astro IV". W ten sposób potwierdzamy swoją rzetelność w pracy, a czytelnik wie po co sięgnąć, gdy temat go zainteresuje. Stylistyka Zawsze przyjemniej się coś czyta, jeśli mamy tam obrazki. Oczywiście nie o same obrazki chodzi, ale warto żeby tam były (najlepiej potwierdzone obrazki z kodeksów i książek, jeśli nie ma to chociaż Fanarty najbardziej pasujące do opisu przestawionego przez Games Workshop). No i oczywiście zakaz pisania tekstu bez ładu i składu. Ma być ładnie, jak na "pracę naukową" przystało. Galerie też zawsze warto dać. Pisownia i tłumaczenia Bardzo ważne, ale to bardzo! Pamiętajcie że polska mowa, piękna mowa. Więc nie róbcie takich podstawowych błędów jak "wogóle". Wystarczy wpisać w google, by upewnić się jak pisać właściwie. No i używaj dużo synonimów i słów zamiennych. Błędy powtórzeniowe wyglądają po prostu brzydko. Skomplikowana sprawa jest z tłumaczeniami, bo nie można tłumaczyć za mało, bo wiki wiadomo polska, ale nie można też przesadzić, i zamiast pisać "Transportowiec Devilfish", piszemy "Transportowiec Piekielna Ryba". Więc ogółem tłumaczcie co się da, co wygląda źle - do Kosza! Jeśli macie problem z tłumaczeniem, polecam Bab.la, lub wejście na czat i po prostu zapytajcie, jak to zrobić dobrze. Można zauważyć że z interpunkcją na tej Astronomicanie jest jeden zasadniczy problem. Jeśli w ogóle stosują przecinki, często stawiają najpierw spację, potem znak interpunkcyjny "no ,i potem" gdzie poprawna forma to "no, i potem" :) Kategorie Sprawa średniej wagi, ale warto o niej wspomnieć. thumb|324px|Tu masz kategorie Fajna funkcja pozwalająca znaleźć dużo artykułów z tego samego tematu: Kategoria Eldarzy i są tam Obrońcy, Fire Prismy itp. Warto takie dodawać by ułatwić nawigację innym użytkownikom. Koniecznie sprawdź, czy istnieje już taka kategoria, lub bliskoznaczna. Ważne by nie robić kategorii zbędnych (osobno "kobiety", "kobieta" etc.). Zasady ogólne #W artykule wypisz tyle informacji, ile tylko uda ci się znaleźć, Nie może być za krótki, bo po prostu obniża wartość Wiki. (Najlepiej żeby był chociaż powyżej 1200b.) #Staraj zawsze "wcisnąć się" w to, co wypisałem wyżej. #Nie przesadzaj z możliwościami, zacznij od czegoś prostego. #Nie używaj za dużo pogrubień i tego typu spraw. Tekst ma wyglądać na prace, a nie na kolorowankę. Autor: Kor'O'NesTi